I☆Ris
- Leader |origin = Japan |label = DIVE II Entertainment |agency = 81 Produce |website = Official Website |years = 2012-present |members = 6 |genre = J-Pop }} is a J-Pop idol group formed in 2012, they are under the management of Avex, their agency is 81 Produce and their label is DIVE II Entertainment. The group is currently consists of 6 members, with the leader being Yamakita Saki, and each member has been assigned an image color. At times, they are also known as a hybrid group due to the fact they work as singing idols as well as seiyuu (voice actors). The girls hosted a radio show called A&G Artist Zone i☆Risの2h from August 2013 to December 2014. As all members are seiyuu, they're currently 6 of the main casts of the anime [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/PriPara_Wiki PriPara] since August 2014. In March 2016, the girls won the Best Musical Performance in the 10th Seiyuu Awards. Discography Albums= ;Mini-Albums *2013 **April 3: *2014 **November 26: *2015 **February 11: *2016 **June 22: ;Studio Albums *2015 **April 8: We are i☆Ris!!! *2016 **April 20: Th!s !s i☆Ris!! **November 23: |-|Singles= *2012 **November 17: Color *2013 **May 22: **August 21: §Rainbow **November 20: *2014 **June 18: **August 20: Make it! **November 12: *2015 **February 18: Realize! **July 8: **October 28: *2016 **February 17: Goin'on **June 1: Ready Smile!! **August 3: Re:Call **November 23: Growin' Jewel! *2017 **March 8: Shining Star |-|DVDs= *2014 **March 26: i☆Ris 1st ANNIVERSARY LIVE -THANK YOU ALL- *2015 **July 25: i☆Ris / 1stLiveTour～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠ZeppTokyo *2016 **October 26: *2017 **April 5: i☆Ris 4th Anniversary Live～418～ |-|Awards= *2016 **March 12: 10th Seiyuu Wards as Best Musical Performance Trivia *"Iris" means rainbow in Greek, and is also a type of flower. *All members are the main casts of the anime PriPara. **Yamakita Saki as Toudou Shion **Serizawa Yuu as Minami Mirei **Akaneya Himika as Manaka Laala **Wakai Yuuki as Leona West **Kubota Miyu as Houjou Sophy **Shibuya Azuki as Dorothy West *i☆Ris has sung several Openings, Endings and Insert songs for the following anime and games: **Anime ***''Akiba's Trip: The Animation'' episode 11 ending (DIVE TO LIVE) ***''Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes'' ending 1 (Color) ***''Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes'' episode 50 ending (Color) ***''Dance With Devils'' insert song (Kaze no Yokan) - By Akaneya Himika ***''Kingdom'' ending 2 (Destiny Sky) - By Wakai Yuuki ***''Mushibugyo'' ending 1 (Ichizu) ***''Gifuu Doudou!!: Kanetsugu to Keiji'' ending 2 (Last Moment) - By Wakai Yuuki ***''Hantsu x Trash'' ending (Hachamecha x Strike) ***''Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou'' ending (Lemonade Scandal) - By Serizawa Yuu ***''Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou'' insert song (Magical☆Love) - By Serizawa Yuu ***''Sousei no Onmyouji'' opening 2 (Re:Call) ***''Sousei no Onmyouji'' insert song (Gekioko☆Guilty) - By Wakai Yuuki ***''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' insert song (Sweet time Cooking magic ~I'm So Hungry~) - By Serizawa Yuu ***''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' ending 2 (§Rainbow) ***''PriPara'' opening ****1 (Make it!) ****2 (Miracle☆Paradise) ****3 (Realize!) ****4 (Dream Parade) ****5 (Bright Fantasy) ****6 (Goin'on) ****7 (Ready Smile!!) ****9 (Shining Star) ***''PriPara'' episode 71 ending - (ThankYou♥Birthday) - By Akaneya Himika ***''PriPara'' ending 9 - (Growin' Jewel!) ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Make it!) ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Marble Make Up A-Ha-Ha!) - By Serizawa Yuu and Akaneya Himika ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Taiyou no Flare Sherbet) - By Kubota Miyu ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Pretty Prism Paradise!!!) - By Serizawa Yuu, Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu ***''PriPara'' insert song - (No D&D Code) - By Yamakita Saki, Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki ***''PriPara'' insert song - (HAPPY PA LUCKY) - By Serizawa Yuu and Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu ***''PriPara'' insert song - (CHANGE! MY WORLD) - By Yamakita Saki, Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Realize!) ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Love Friend Style) ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Taiyou no Flare Sherbet Sakura Shower version) - By Kubota Miyu ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Zettai Seimei fainaru shōjo) - By Yamakita Saki ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday) ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Miracle☆Paradise) ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Purittopā~fekuto) - By Serizawa Yuu ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Twin Mirror♥Compact) - By Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Triangle・Star) - By Serizawa Yuu and Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Ready Smile!!) ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Run♪ for Jumping!) - By Yamakita Saki, Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Goin'on) ***''Sousei no Onmyouji'' insert song - (Re:Call) ***''Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits'' ending 2 (Itazura Taiyou) **Game ***''Metal Max 4 ~Gekkō no Diva~'' opening (EDGE OF HEAVEN) - By Shibuya Azuki ***''Xuccess Heaven'' opening (Believer’s HEAVEN) Gallery Videos *Live performances *Talks/Messages External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official Channel *Offical Fanclub *Offical Facebook Category:Groups Category:I☆Ris Category:Avex Category:J-Pop Category:6 member group formations Category:6 member line up Category:2012 Debuts Category:2012 Group formations